Hethna
Hethna the 8th hidden Cybody on the Southern Cross Island and one of the four "Maiden" cybodies and is piloted by one of the "Maidens of the Four Directions", Keito Nichi, known as the "East Maiden" and also as "Ivrogne" in the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance Befitting its title as a Maiden cybody, Hethna's design is distinctly more feminine in regards to its aesthetics than typically observed in other cybodies that do not belong to this select group. With the majority of its respective armour plating being fashioned into elegant and graceful curves, Hethna exudes a serene and pure quality that is further enhanced by its porcelain white coloring and luminous green accents, observed most prominently in its long locks of flowing hair. Hethna also sports an unusual tiara-like brow across its forehead, as well as a peculiar abdominal cockpit. Skills and Abilities Unlike the majority of other cybodies, who are instead classed as "warrior" types, Hethna is entirely inept in battle, being devoid of any offensive capabilities as its considerable power is devoted exclusively to conferring additional protection to its respective seal. Maiden Powers The East Seal: Being a "maiden" cybody, Hethna is an integral component within the East Seal, which in conjunction with the other seals limits the actions of every other cybody to the confines of Zero Time. Only its destruction results in the breaking of this seal, allowing the advancement of a single phase in a cybody's overall development and thus, letting their pilot access a higher stage of power. Barrier: Due to its critical role in the protection of the East Seal, Hethna is perpetually surrounded by an enormous spherical barrier that is capable of blocking even powerful attacks originating from any direction, but this comes at the consequence of permanently and significantly limiting Hethna's movements to the confines of the spheres interior. Although never observed, it is implied that Hethna can momentarily increase the defensive properties of this shield, signified by emission of bright light from both of its palms. Despite these precautions, the barrier can still be penetrated and even destroyed by a solitary strike from a cybody that wields a Star Sword. The East Seal.jpg|The East Seal that Hethna protects. Hethna Barrier.jpg|The barrier that is permanently erected around Hethna. First Phase Reinvigoration: Hethna's first phase ability apparently allows its pilot to sustain and replenish another individual's life force and vitality, seemingly by simply establishing direct physical contact with the desired person, while the user's mark is currently active. Unlike the typical depiction of regeneration, this power is not only capable of restoring mortal injuries even if they may have proven fatal but also less tangible traumas, such as the draining of one's "libido" as a consequence of manipulating Samekh. As Keito has utilized this ability exclusively on Sugata Shindo, it is unknown as to whether the affected individual must also possess a mark for it to function. Part in the Story The Eastern Maiden Resigning herself to the nature of her role as the "East Maiden" after believing to have obtained "eternity", Keito Nichi apprivoises with her respective cybody, Hethna, within the confines of Zero Time. Ascending in a beam of light towards the awaiting cockpit of the suspended Hethna, Keito prepares herself for the inevitable as Reiji Miyabi makes his ascent in the domineering Sinpathy. Viciously slashing the immobile girl with the Star Sword "Turquoise", Hethna's shield is shattered and its mask fractures into numerous fragments, indicating that Keito's mark has been destroyed. With the East Seal now broken, the dimension drastically darkens in response, signifying the imminent arrival of the only "King" cybody, Samekh. Trivia * Hethna's name is derived from the letter "Heth" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. * Like that of the South, the East is considered an "Outer Maiden" and as such, both the "East Maiden" and Hethna are deeply respected by the inhabitants of Southern Cross Island. Category:Cybodies Category:Maidens